Tropical Storm Barry (2007)
Tropical Storm Barry was the second named storm of the 2007 Atlantic hurricane season. Barry formed on June 1, the day of the official start of the season. Barry formed northeast of the northeastern tip of the Yucatan Peninsula, quickly gained tropical storm status, and then moved north and northeast towards the western coast of Florida. Barry made landfall near Tampa, Florida as a tropical depression at 1400 UTC June 2. Barry became extratropical shortly after landfall. Barry's extratropical remnants moved across the eastern United States, and assisted firefighters in dousing severe wildfires that were ongoing. Barry caused minimal damage, and killed 3 people. Barry shortly after being named https://archive.is/20131014012254/img231.imageshack.us/img231/4558/barry01jun20071905zjt7.jpg Formation June 1, 2007 Dissipation June 2, 2007 Highest winds 60 mph Lowest pressure 997 mbar Deaths 1 direct, 2 indirect Damages Minimal Areas affected El Salvador, western Cuba, Florida, East Coast of the United States Part of the 2007 Atlantic hurricane season Meteorological History https://archive.is/20131014012036/img231.imageshack.us/img231/2846/barry2007tracksr6.png Barry originated from a tropical wave that was moving westward across the Atlantic Ocean. The wave spawned an area of low pressure near the eastern coast of the Yucatan Peninsula on May 30. By May 31, surface observations indicated that a circulation center had developed within the area of lowest pressure located to the southeast of Cozumel, Mexico. At that time, however, the low was not classified as a tropical cyclone, since the convection was disorganized and well-removed from the circulation center. As the low moved north-northeastward across the northwestern Carribean Sea and the southeastern Gulf of Mexico, the deep convection became somewhat more concentrated near the center of circulation, and it estimated that the low developed into Tropical Depression Two just to the northwestern of the western tip of Cuba at 1200 UTC June 1. Shortly thereafter, the circulation became better organized and convection increased. At 1800 UTC June 1, the depression strengthened into Tropical Storm Barry and reached its peak intensity of 60 mph with a pressure of 997 mb at 0000 UTC June 2 while located about 130 miles west-southwest of the Dry Tortugas. Thereafter, a mid- to upper-level trough located over the central Gulf of Mexico produced strong upper-level southwesterly vertical wind shear over Barry, which caused the cyclone to begin to weaken. At 1400 UTC June 2, Barry made landfall near Tampa Bay, Florida as a tropical depression on the verge of becoming an extratropical cyclone. After landfall, Barry moved to the north-northeast and moved across northern Florida. By 0000 UTC June 3, Barry became fully extratropical over eastern Georgia. As an extratropical cyclone, Barry intensified and moved northeast across the eastern United States. At 1800 UTC June 5, Barry became absorbed by a larger extratropical cyclone that was located near the St. Lawrence River. Strong winds occured off the northeastern coast of Florida, while Barry was located just to the north of Cuba. These strong winds were associated with a pressure gradient caused by a cold front as well as a strong area of high pressure, and were not directly associated with Barry. Preparations After Barry became a tropical storm, the National Hurricane Center issued a Tropical Storm Warning for the west coast of Florida from Bonita Beach to Keaton Beach, while a Tropical Storm Watch was issued from Keaton Beach northward to Saint Marks. In addition, an inland Tropical Storm Warning was issued for non-coastal and non-tidal areas of Charlotte, Citrus, DeSoto, Hardee, Hernando, Highlands, Lee, Levy, Manatee, Pasco, Pinellas, Polk, Sarasota, and Sumter counties. Due to the threat of rip currents from Barry, officials advised swimmers to stay out of the water until the cyclone passed. Also, a Tornado Watch was issued for the southern portion of the state, but was later dropped after Barry weakened. https://archive.is/20131014012200/img227.imageshack.us/img227/9821/tdbarryrc7.jpg Barry as a tropical depression shortly after its Florida landfall. After Barry became extratropical, local National Weather Service offices issued Flood Watches for portions of South Carolina, much of eastern North Carolina, southeastern Virginia, and southeastern Maryland. Later on, Flood Watches as well as Flash Flood Watches were issued for southeast Pennsylvania, northern Delaware, northern New Jersey, east-central New York, and southern New England. Impact 'El Salvador' In El Salvador, the precursor disturbance to Barry produced 2.76 inches of rain in 10 hours. 'Cuba' The precursor disturbance produced heavy rains in western Cuba, peaking at 12.0 inches in Sancti Spíritus Province. Several other locations reported over 4 inches of rainfall which caused flooding of rivers and low-lying areas. The city of Guane was cut off from the rest of the country after flooding knocked out communications. A total of more than 2,000 people were evacuated due to threat of flooding from Barry's precursor disturbance. In addition to the flooding, Barry's precursor disturbance spawned four tornadoes in the Pinar del Río Province; the tornadoes injured three people and damaged fifty-five houses, of which four collapsed. 'Florida' Barry produced moderate rainfall across the state of Florida, peaking at 6.99 inches at Palm Beach International Airport. Also, several other locations reported over 3 inches of rain in association with the cyclone. The rains helped relieve an ongoing and persistent drought, and also aided in dousing severe wildfires across the state. In Brevard County, rainfall from Barry closed a portion of Eau Gallie Boulevard after a large sinkhole developed. In addition, several other roads were flooded by Barry's heavy rains. On Interstate 95 near Lake Worth, a sinkhole closed two lanes of traffic. Also, wet roads caused numerous traffic accidents across the state, with motorists being killed by an accident in both Brevard and Volusia Counties. On Interstate 4, a tractor trailer led to disruptions near Orlando after it crashed into a guardrail. Barry produced high surf along the western coast of Florida, along with a storm surge of 4.78 feet at Clearwater Beach. The high waves caused minor beach erosion, with with 50 to 60 feet of sand washed away at Bradenton Beach. The rough seas caused minor flooding along several roads in the Tampa Bay area, which caused some automobile travelers to become trapped. At Indian Shores, a woman was killed after she suffered injuries from high surf. Barry produced high winds across the state, with winds being as high as 47 mph across the southeastern coast. The strong winds downed some trees and power lines, which resulted in power outages. In addition, one person was injured in the city of Carrolwood after a tree fell onto the house of said person. Barry also spawned tornadoes across the southern portion of the state, some of which caused damage to fences as well as power lines. A possible tornado in Goulds left about 2,000 residents without electricity after it knocked down a power line. In addition, another tornado near Miami caused damage to a few homes as well as trees. 'Elsewhere' Aside from its impact in Florida, Barry impacted other areas, as well. In the state of Georgia, Barry produced a peak rainfall amount of 8 inches at Mount Vernon. The rainfall aided firefighters who were trying to douse wildfires in the southern portion of the state, which gave thousands of firefighters a brief break after they had fought the fires daily for over a month. The heavy rainfall from Barry caused some minor flooding, and in the city of Savannah, a few traffic accidents occured. Barry produced heavy rainfall across the East Coast of the United States, as well. Rainfall peaked at 6.12 inches near Hardeeville, South Carolina, 3.73 inches at Fuquay-Varina, North Carolina, and 3.75 inches near Pennington Gap, Virginia. Barry's extratropical remnants produced gusty winds all along the Eastern Seaboard, reaching 60 mph near Charleston, South Carolina. Also, around 200 homes in Craven County, North Carolina, were without power when a power line was knocked down by strong winds. In North Carolina, harsh weather conditions produced by Barry delayed an elimination baseball game between the East Carolina University and Western Carolina University teams. In southeastern Virginia, Barry's remnants caused over 60 traffic accidents, which caused 10 injuries. In addition, rough seas off Cape Fear, North Carolina, caused a sailboat housing three people to need rescuing from the Coast Guard. Barry produced rainfall from the Mid-Atlantic States all the way to New England, with 4.50 inches of rain being reported in Absecon, New Jersey, 3.91 inches being recorded at Central Park, New York, and 3.19 inches recorded at Taunton, Massachusetts. https://archive.is/20131014012239/img76.imageshack.us/img76/636/barry2007filledrainblkywi9.gif Rainfall totals from Tropical Storm Barry. Lack of Retirement Because of the minimal damage, the name Barry was not retired in the Spring of 2008 by the World Meteorological Organization. It is on the list of names to be used for the 2013 Atlantic hurricane season. See Also * NHC Barry report * NHC Advisory Archives on Barry External links 2007 Atlantic hurricane season References http://www.nhc.noaa.gov/pdf/TCR-AL022007_Barry.pdf http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tropical_Storm_Barry_(2007) Links Weather Discussions: Tropical Storm Barry